Closet Surprise!
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "I'm crushed against the wall by our illustrious Prime and if anything I'll be kicking Optimus for taking us down past Wheeljack's lab on the way to the command room"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(Crack! hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Sir, kindly get your aft out of my faceplate" Prowl rumbled as he was practically crushed by the large Prime's weight leaning against him, flattening the Dodge Charger police cruiser to the wall, doorwings spread so that they weren't crushed against the nauseating orange walls.<p>

"I would if that Bondmate of yours would stop squirming" Optimus clicked back, his helm twisted at an odd angle against the ceiling so that he could fit into the small rectangular box that they somehow found themselves in after an energy flux in Wheeljack's lab.

"Well you try to reach a lock from this angle, _and_ I am half your size! Give me some credit!" Jazz snapped a lock picker hanging from his servo while he balanced over Prime's shoulder to reach the door only clang into something invisible "Dammit Mirage, move your helm!"

"Oh I do apologize" the noble mech replied sarcastically, amber optics flaring out of the dark gloom of the rectangular prison as he dropped his invisibility cloak "Would you like me to move two inches left or right?"

"Stop being a smart aft and help me" Jazz grumbled tossing the lock pick to his subordinate as he lost his balance on the annoyed Prime.

"Woah!" the saboteur flailed slightly before taking a face-plant onto the floor at the Prime's pedes

"Floor: 1, Jazz: 0" Prowl commented blandly as the ring of Jazz colliding with the orange floor rang in the small space

"Want to kiss it better, Prowler?" Jazz taunted, his pedes still waving in the air as he attempted to struggle off of his face and get upright in the cramped space.

"I'm crushed against the wall by our illustrious Prime and if anything I'll be kicking Optimus for taking us down past Wheeljack's lab on the way to the command room" the cop-bot grumbled giving Optimus' calf plating a soft kick, making the Prime give a surprised rumble "Why the frag are you so big?"

"Don't look at me like that" Optimus grumbled feeling Prowl's annoyed golden gaze in the back of his helm as he rotated his neck so that his helm was tilted the other way to ease the pressure on his neck joint "I was actually really small when I was a sparkling"

"I should have gone with Hound on that patrol, but nooo, I had to be a clean freak and demand a shower." Mirage ranted to himself as he managed to wiggle the thin wire in a gap on the lock-pad "Now here I am stuck with three of the Autobot elite in a closet. How the frag am I going to live this down?"

"Not very easily Raj" Jazz snickered managing to flip himself over with some clever transforming of various parts "I'm imagining the jokes that everybody is going to be crowing when we get out. 'Is that you coming out of the closet then?' the humans will say, 'well I didn't think you four had anything in common' Ironhide will giggle. I'm already bonded slag it!"

"Speaking of closets, I don't remember authorising one to be painted orange." Prowl noted tapping the walls with his clawed digits "Ours are all silver/grey, these are the most nauseating orange I have ever had the misfortune to lay my optics on, plus the walls we have back at base are made of human metals that can easily be knocked down if you tried. These only dented when Jazz fell over."

"Decepticon plot?" Jazz asked with a snicker as Mirage finally tore off the lock-pad in frustration to get at the primary wires within.

"Doubt they would be this stupid" Prowl replied "I mean who come up with the plan to put three Autobot Officers and an Aristocrat in a cramped box?"

"One that wants to us to tear each other to pieces" Mirage grumbled slitting a few wires and twisting them, sparks jumping wildly "there. It should open now."

True to the spy's words the orange door hissed open with a displeased beep. "Aww, mech" Jazz groaned from behind Mirage "The whole damn place is orange!"

"Uh-oh" Prime said suddenly as he shifted, feeling his pede step onto something round. The large round ball popped as the large flame decorated mech lurched forward into Jazz and Mirage sending all three crashing into the corridor.

"Ahh, much better" Prowl clicked to himself flexing his doorwings as he stepped over the three groaning mechs.

"Prime, as disrespectful as this will sound" Mirage snapped from under the large thirty foot mech "Get your heavy aft off of my back!"

"Oops, sorry, my bad" Optimus chuckled getting off of the silver saboteur and his blue and white subordinate

"Clap your hands, say I do believe in fairies" Jazz mumbled, the dark Cybertronian glass shielding his optics flicking up to reveal his flickering icy blue optics that usually conveyed confusion and disorientation.

"Jazz, stop making Disney references" Prowl snorted as he scanned the corridor, a large plane of gold light running over everything in the corridor before the light disappeared back into the SIC's optics building a mental picture of the area. "You've been watching them with Bluestreak, haven't you?"

"He's your adoptive baby Prowler" Jazz snickered as he managed to make it to his pedes "I think you squished a few cogs Prime" Jazz grunted at his leader as he gave a long stretch, gears, cogs and parts snapping and straining back into place, the scar over his stomach plating where Megatron had torn him in half flashing in the bright lighting of the corridor.

"He's a grown mech!" Prowl retorted as Mirage and Optimus rolled their optics between the two as they bantered, both mechs looking like they were observing a tennis match.

_**-Red Alert's Security Room-**_

Red Alert scanned the monitor bank again, blue optics trailing over each individual screen of his beloved cameras religiously. "Come on Red" Inferno sighed as he scratched one of his wing like protrusions to be rid of an itch, the appendage fluttering a little under Inferno's fingers. "You were supposed to be off duty ten breems ago and it's the middle of the night"

"Just one more scan" Red Alert said suddenly catching sight of what appeared to be four unusual mechs on the Storage deck. His horns began to grow hot, flickering a crackling blue. "Inferno! Get Prime and Prowl on the link"

"What?" the fire engine asked cracking open an optic

"Never mind" Red Alert squeaked frantically reaching for his 'Intruder Alarm' button, the klaxons coming online with a sharp wail.

"Red Alert!" Prowl's sharp, but groggy snap cut across his comm. link "What the frag?"

"Prowl where are you right this second?" the Security director panicked seeing a familiar red chevroned mech, with scary golden optics look directly into the camera on the storage deck

"I'm coming out of my quarters" the SIC replied in confusion "Why?"

"Because" Red Alert gulped just before his processor gave into hysteria, even as Inferno hovered worriedly behind him "You are also standing in the Storage Decks staring right into my camera"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, just a silly 2007/G1 crossover I had floating around on my computer. Hope you liked it! (I'll probably get another chapter added to it sooner or later)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(TF Dimension crossover, and a nutty Bayverse!Jazz, you've been warned! hope you enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>-A Few Hours Ago— <strong>_

_**-Supply Deck-**_

The Klaxons were grating on his audios, Prowl noted as he spied several bots coming from both directions, guns drawn and ready to fire. He growled, flaring his wings, his back plating on his shoulders splitting and forming his rocket launchers, he let his energon blades slide free with a deep threatening rumble.

Next to him Optimus had flicked forward his battle mask, small interlocking panels sliding from the sides of the mechs face to join at the front shielding mouth and olfactory sensors from view, a large almost cannon like gun appearing in a clenched fist, a heated energon sword sliding out from the mechs wrist with a sharp screech.

Mirage had disappeared as soon as he had spotted the approaching mechs slyly slipping an energon knife from his subspace as he vanished. Jazz dropped to one knee and aimed his EMP cannon, the muzzle crackling with blue magnetic energy, at the other end of the corridor as mechs came from both ends of the corridor.

Mirage crouched next to Jazz waiting for his Superiors signal to mingle into the crowd of mechs that had stopped short of them and cause some chaos.

A Large mech approached them from Prowl's side, red, blue and silver his hands up and showing that he had no weapons.

Optimus frowned behind his mask looking down to Prowl who offered his leader a confident trill making sure that both Primes knew that he would fire at the slightest threat to his flame decorated leader. The Prime gave a whistle of appreciation before dropping his mask and sub-spacing his gun, his sword retreating back into his wrist plating.

Both Leader's mechs tensed as the boxier leader spoke first

"I am Optimus Prime, Who are you?"

Prowl's golden optics brightened in surprise as Jazz gave a disbelieving glance over his shoulder; Mirage flickering into view in his surprise still crouched beside his superior, energon knife glowing his grasp.

Their own Optimus cleared his vocaliser with static, flickering through various languages before settling on English

"I am Optimus Prime"

The bots of the orange coloured ship suddenly laughed; Prowl growled scrapping his swords against the floor in defence of his leader who barely batted an optic cover at the response.

"My apologies for intruding, it seems Wheeljack had a mishap in his lab and we have somehow ended up here. Prowl" Optimus said glancing to his SIC "Stand down"

Prowl gave a grudging mutter before he folded his rocket launchers away and sheathed his blades whistling to Jazz and Mirage who also sheathed or transformed their weapons back into their frames. "We will not attack" Optimus guaranteed "We only fire in defence, unless you are a Decepticon of course."

"Who are you all?" asked a boxy rust red mech as the three mechs that hadn't spoken came to stand beside their leader.

"As you know, I am Optimus Prime" the sharper looking Optimus said before introducing his mechs "This is my SIC and Head Tactical Officer, designation Prowl"

Prowl gave the gathered boxy mechs a scrutinising glance, clearly still weary of them all, though he did take an interest in the shocked reaction of a black and white doorwinged mech just behind the other Optimus.

"My TIC and Head of Special Operations, designation Jazz"

"What's crackin'?" the silver mech grinned with a wave of a four fingered servo "This looks like a cool place to kick it"

In response he got a casual smack over the back of the helm with one of Prowl's doorwings.

"And one of Jazz's subordinates, designation Mirage" Optimus chuckled shaking his helm in amusement

The blue and white noble merely gave a soft hum before fading from sight like a ghost.

"Not to be rude" Prowl suddenly spoke up from where he was quietly whispering with Jazz about unnecessary showing off "But where are we?"

_**-Present- **_

_**-Red Alert's Security Room-**_

The smallest of the four mechs, Jazz, was crawling along the roof again, Red Alert noted as he saw a shadow moving towards his camera along the floor of the Training Pitch _thank Primus our own Jazz can't do that _he thought. He wearily watched the screen as the silver mech gave him a cheeky grin in the lens before scurrying off in the direction of his friends in the training room where their guests were currently loitering for a bit of privacy.

Red Alert hadn't known any of their names until after the standoff in the corridors of the Storage Deck, all of them now speaking to each other in a rumbling language, which he presumed was their version of Cybertronian, mostly compromised of low clicks, whirls and sharp whistles. Jazz was trying to teach them their version of Cybertronian as they had enquired about some of their history, all four favouring to puzzle over one screen together, clicking, chirping and in some cases they, mainly the silver Jazz, would laugh in low harmonics. So far even as the silver Jazz returned back, they were still on page one after two hours of surveillance.

**_-Training Room-_**

"I can't read this" Optimus declared his blue and flame decorated frame glinting in the Training Room's lighting as he gave his data-pad to Prowl who offered him a long suffering look in return "What?" the faction leader shrugged

"He's right" Prowl rumbled curiously examining the data-pad "Why aren't the words moving randomly around the screen? They're all in a freaky straight line"

Jazz laughed as Mirage snorted his amusement.

"Well I for one am going to solve this problem" Prowl said in frustration, his attention span wavering over the non-moving Cybertronian symbols on the screen. He got up from his sitting position on the floor and fluttered his doorwings in a casual stretch.

"I'm coming too, Prowler!" Jazz called trotting behind the SIC as they made their way to the Rec-Room, both scanning their surroundings and going where the noise took them.

"Aww look at him! He's so cute!" his mate cooed running forward separating a crowd of mechs with startled squawks, resulting in some spilt energon and poked a sharp exploratory digit on one of the stubby sensory horns of the ARK's Jazz "Though I gotta say mech, my audio horns are way better."

"Jazz, he's you" the Prowl with golden optics said rolling his optics and following his mate over with a resigned sigh.

"Which makes him all the cuter don't you think, Prowl?" Jazz grinned hugging his counterpart as Prowl offered him a long suffering groan.

"Can't breathe!" the ARK's Jazz gasped suddenly getting released as the silver version of himself giggled and started poking at his energon cube

"Prowl! Look! It's pink!"

"Thank you, for that brilliant but obvious observation Jazz" Prowl sighed though even he couldn't resist scanning the cube with a thinly veiled interest as Jazz once again rounded on his black and white counterpart who was looking vaguely disturbed that the silver mech who shared his name had a very short attention span.

"Isn't having a different dimension you walking around great?" the silver Jazz grinned hugging his counterpart again in excitement "We can swap mechly stories!"

"Forgive my mate" the golden opticked Prowl said grabbing one set of the three spiky audio horns on either side of his lover's helm and dragging him off of the TIC of the ARK crew "He's still not all right in the helm after Optimus fell on him"

"I said I was sorry" the flame decorated Optimus replied as he trailed in with a weary, visible Mirage who was getting chatted to by a green boxy mech who had introduced himself as Hound. "Anyway I'm sure you'll be able to fix him later Prowl."

"Of course" the golden opticked mech smiled slyly patting his bondmate on the helm who gave a pleased purr.

"Man, that's trippy" the black and white Jazz said shaking his head and turning back to his energon and to his conversation with the ARK's Prowl who had just entered a staring match with the golden optic baring Prowl, tension pouring into the air in droves as both tactical officers tried to stare each other down.

Suddenly alarms and klaxons went off, startling the four newer mechs as the ARK crew scrambled leaving half empty energon cubes and conversations midsentence.

"I wonder if they are in a hurry" Mirage deadpanned as he watched a cube rock on the table, the Rec-Room suddenly empty apart from the Dimension travellers.

"What's going on?" Prowl asked as they peered around the door of the Rec-Room towards the entrance of the ARK

The ARK suddenly rocked; the walls and floors vibrating as a thunderous boom crackled through the air from outside, followed by a sharper, closer cannon going off.

"Primus and all his Avatars" Prowl cursed as his battle programming shot online, throwing up his rocket launchers and his blades forming out of his forearms, the gauntlet like armour thinning as the blades shot forward and snapped into place.

Jazz's magnets in his servos crackled into life, accidently magnetising himself to the roof with a yelp. Mirage snickered as he re-faded into view, laughing at their Prime whose cannon had suddenly blown an impressive hole in the wall, molten orange metal dripping and forming a puddle on the floor.

"Come on" Optimus growled, still a bit jumpy from his fright, stalking down the hall with a snickering Mirage as Prowl managed to pry his mate from the roof with a good yank to a pede once he had convinced his programming that there was no immediate danger. "I sense a battle"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(TF Dimension crossing, the Bayverse mechs, the ARK mechs and Megatron gets one third of one battle of the several battles I owe him! Hope you enjoy it!)

* * *

><p>"Well this is inconspicuous" Mirage snorted as the four bots peered around the entrance to the ARK, looking like they had stacked their helms one top of the other as they watched the skirmish not a few hundred feet away. "And those horns are sharp Jazz, watch where you are moving your helm"<p>

"Sorry Raj'" Jazz giggled "Just feel lucky that you aren't Prime right now, Prowler's chevron stabbed Skywarp right through his wing after the smart aft jet fell on him after being shot down."

"Thank you for the reminder Jazz" Optimus grumbled making sure to stay away from Prowl's head as he strained for a better look at the battle

"It's Prowl, Jazz, not Prowler" Prowl interjected, feeling his faceplate heat up at the embarrassing memory of trying to dislodge, in his opinion, what was one of his best features, from the annoying jets wing, his helm still unfortunately attached to the chevron as they struggled to part. "Anyway that was centivorns ago! How do you, of all mechs, still remember it?"

"Because the fragger wouldn't shut up about it for nearly four centivorns after" Jazz quipped back as he skittered forward and behind a rock formation for a closer look, slyly raising his helm above the rock formation.

"Why are we sneaking around anyway?" Mirage asked fading from view before also creeping forward

"A: They didn't ask for help and B: Prowl doesn't like sharing a battlefield with another tactician" Optimus sighed as Prowl stalked silently like his name implied, next to Jazz, before just walking over himself, earning two exasperated glances and one invisible one from his men "Hey, I told you, I'm too big to be sneaking around like you three"

"Remind me to memo Ratchet about cutting a few feet off of Prime's height" Prowl asked Jazz who vigorously nodded his helm with a grin

"But I'm the only one even close to Megatron height!" Optimus denied, his flame detailing glittering brightly in the afternoon sun, before adding as an afterthought "Apart from Skyfire, but he's a pacifist so he doesn't count"

"Mech, Megsy kicked the bucket when the organic stuffed the AllSpark into his chest, and he is what, like, only five feet nine?" Jazz said placing his servos on his hips "Believe me I was a bit ticked off about how a teenager who has no experience in a battle apart from screaming on the sidelines, killed ol' Megsy too but that means height is obsolete in taking down the fragger."

"Ha! Says the bot that got torn in half by him" Optimus grouched at the silver TIC.

"Replies the mech that got impaled and shot through the chest by Megatron after he was brought back to life" Jazz shot back.

Prowl sighed rubbing his golden optics with his fingers as Mirage flickered into view frowning at the battle, his optics scanning the air "No Seekers Prowl" the spy reported wearily "At least not in this area"

"What's this dimensions me doing about it?" Prowl asked his golden gaze scanning a passing soldier chasing a cat like bot, a ring of recognition flooding into his vision as the bots name was labelled Bumblebee. "Why's Bumblebee so short?"

"Nothing so far" Mirage said peering out further from his hiding spot only to gather the attention of a gang of Decepticons that were separated from the main battle "Uh-oh incoming"

Prowl smirked reaching into his subspace and drawing out his sniper rifle, flicking on the acid pellet setting, Mirage smiled in return fading from view as Optimus and Jazz stopped their good natured bickering to also set up their surprise.

"Come out Autobot sc… Holy Slag!" the newer Decepticon recruit yelped getting a faceplate full of various weapons as they rounded the rock formation "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Jazz smiled evilly as all three visible bots fired, the resulting earth shattering 'boom' of impact making the battle halt in surprise.

Dust and dirt covered the battlefield in a fine mist, before the thuds of offline mechs hitting the ground cut the silence metal grinding and screeching as bots fell onto boulders or skidded on the ground, the heavy padding and whirring of pedes approaching out of the fog. The gathered mechs saw the optics first looming out of the dust; cutting beams of blue and golden light around them, the silhouettes appeared next.

A large mech, with alarmingly familiar audio finals approached, a cannon like gun hanging from his servo. A smaller but equally familiar frame followed, wings wide, dust rippling around the eerie golden gaze. A third sneaked behind the wide wings, spiky and compact, one arm a cannon with a guard shield flared crackling with blue magnetic energy. The fourth could not be seen, though a clear outline was spied flitting in and out of focus between the rippling waves of dust and grit.

Optimus blasted his intakes with his cooling fans in a Cybertronian equivalent of a cough, ruining the seemingly divine intervention to reveal himself and his men also clearing their intakes with blasts of their cooling fans, their plating slightly marred by the sticky pink energon of the other mechs though the patterns of the Dimension Travellers could still be seen under the grime.

"I thought you said shoot them all at once!" Jazz declared throwing up his arms in a universal gesture of surrender, nearly smacking himself in the faceplate with his own EMP cannon shield as the golden opticked Prowl rounded on his three team mates with an impressive glare, wings flared in a sharp 'v'.

"I thought you said that as well Prowl" the flame decorated Optimus said almost sheepishly as the boxier Autobots and Decepticons looked at each other with expressions of befuddlement, their battle completely forgotten as the odd spiker mechs tried to straighten out their battle plan.

"I said nothing of the sort!" the tactical officer snapped back wiping some splattered pink energon off of his pristine white chest plates with a casual flick of his clawed fingers "I said DON'T shoot them all at once, you never let me finish"

"What are you doing?" the boxier Optimus asked curiously as the mechs chirped, whistled and rumbled in their own Cybertronian language, the other dimensions Prowl clearly not happy with the other visible two, the other Mirage was probably floating around somewhere nearby.

"Well, we were going to watch from the sidelines until some Decepticons tried to ambush us" the Invisible Mirage announced from beside the boxier Optimus, fading into view like a ghost. "Prowl is most displeased that Optimus and Jazz decided to misinterpret his tactics again."

"That's Optimus?" Megatron asked sounding wildly confused pointing at the flame decorated mech with his fusion cannon "Why in the pit does he have _flames_ for his paint job?"

"You just met an almost identical copy to your universal rival and all you can comment on is 'Why does he have flames for his choice of colouring'?" the lankier Mirage asked incredulously as his dimensional counterpart also dropped his invisibility to stare weirdly at the Decepticon War Lord.

"Since when was he an almost identical copy?" the blue, red and silver Optimus asked his servos on his hips in displeasure, blue optics narrowing, demanding an explanation.

"Do you try to be self-sacrificing and are always coming back to life through some inexplicable means that if anybody else ever tried they'd stay dead?" Mirage asked arching a blue optic ridge in question

"Yes, he is" the Autobot and Decepticon army chorused together

"Then congratulations you are the same" Mirage snickered as the boxier Optimus let out a buzz of static across the comm. to his soldiers making them flinch away holding their audios.

"Uhh, Prime, I'm retreating for today" Megatron grumbled "This is too weird for words"

Just as the Decepticon's left a sudden energy bolt rippled around the battlefield, a vain of crackling blue energy appearing at the entrance of the ARK, a constellation of flecks of energy condensing into the shape of two bots, then with a blinding flash that had all bots around it flinching away, the energy vain erupted revealing two mechs.

"Ha! See Ratchet I told you it would work!" crowed a familiar voice, audio colour indicators flashing a rainbow of colours as a neon green and yellow medic grumbled to himself beside the mad scientist that cradled a weird looking pad in his clawed servos.

"Ratchet! Wheeljack!" the silver Jazz called waving at the duo a grin cracking his faceplate "What are you mech's doing here?"

"What does it look like?" the medic grumbled running a high powered scan over the Saboteur who giggled under the scrutiny, the boxier bots of the ARK looking even more lost "Rescuing you sorry excuse for trash cans before Wheeljack blows up his doodad that set off the transportation field in the first place"

"That's the thing Ratch'" Wheeljack said sheepishly rubbing a servo on the back of his head, waving the data-screen at the irate medic "It needs about a deca-cycle to charge"

"WHAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(TF Dimension Crossing, Bayverse mechs, ARK mechs, and dimensional counterparts meeting dimensional counterparts -A theme which will feature in the next few chapters-. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or faved! I'm glad you are enjoying this! I hope you like this new chapter!)

* * *

><p>"I don't care if it wasn't professional" the neon green and yellow CMO snapped at his Prime as he prodded a sharp digit on Jazz's welds around his midsection making the immature saboteur giggle to his mate, who was wearily watching from a safe distance. "The slagging bot deserved it!"<p>

"Ratchet, he was only offering advice" Optimus tried to soothe his irritable CMO only to get Ratchet's saw arm revving at him, teeth tipped liberally with Cybertrons hardest gem, rotating and glinting in the sun.

"Which wasn't wanted nor his to give" came the clipped reply "I'm the CMO, I know best"

"Yeah, well… knocking out the ARK's Ratchet wasn't exactly smart either" Mirage chuckled as Wheeljack tapped his data-screen, colour indicators rippling with rainbows as the engineer muttered to himself, tweaking virtual power routers and generally being oblivious to the world around him.

"Can we just move this into the ARK?" the boxier version of Optimus sighed as the pair of snickering Twins dragged the, knocked out, red and white Ratchet past the spikier dimension travellers, a dent in the poor medics helm from where his counterpart had thrown, or technically 'shot' a wrench at him from a compartment in the green and yellow mechs forearm plating after some snarky trading of relevant medical knowledge.

"Just give me a minute" the still online Ratchet growled poking his own dimension's Jazz in the stomach plating drawing forth a startled squeak from the TIC. "I need to make sure reckless and immature here doesn't literally split in half again"

"And why would you do that?" the ARK Jazz asked curiously, snickering as he saw both Prowl's begin to argue over the tactics of the battle a little way off

"Skippy here decided to take on Megatron by himself" Ratchet supplied "The stupid fragger got torn in half and nearly killed Prowl when their bond broke"

"T-t-torn in half?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't wear it out" the silver Jazz grumbled "I'm still alive ain't I? Ratchet performed some medic magic and the Jazz-man is back, truth be told, the Well is a bore. Did you know that Primus and Unicron play cards when they are bored?"

"Ha, you think we'll believe anything don't you Jazz?" Mirage sniffed "I'm still on the lookout for that rock you said was shaped like Starscream's head"

"Now that one is true!" the silver Jazz declared as they made their way back to the training room where they were currently 'hanging', as the Head of Ops said.

"Not to alarm anybody, but where's Wheeljack?" asked Ratchet, running a scan over the area in mild interest, giving a chirr of satisfaction when he saw the ARK Twins dragging the ARK Ratchet past the door.

The bots looked around them noting that indeed, their explosion prone Wheeljack was missing. "Aww, frag" Optimus grumbled "Autobots, split up and search, and try not to get in any of the ARK bot's way, find Wheeljack before this whole place goes up in an explosion"

"Aye, sir"

**-Wheeljack's Lab-**

"So I was telling him to have a little bit more faith in my abilities" Wheeljack explained to Wheeljack waving his data-pad around in mild frustration, his colour indicators flickering through all shades of red as the boxier version nodded in sympathy "I mean not all of my inventions explode, and the last incident was clearly Perceptors fault"

"Oh, tell me about it, Ratchet is always at my throat cables over my 'episodes' as well" the boxier mech replied with a nod, fiddling with a ball like doodad, his screwdriver half into the circuitry "However my worst Lab experience involved Fireworks, Dynamite and Sunstreaker's left pede. I had to hide for nearly a stellar cycle before I could come out of my quarters without fear of getting accosted by a furious, left pede-less frontliner."

"My worst one was when I left Perceptor in charge of a little pet I picked up on some planet or other, before coming to earth, luckily the atmosphere that it breathed was nearly identical to earth's. It was really cute, little fluffball was called Ted, looked a bit like a cats head with wings for audios and a long lizard tail, only about the size of a human. Anyway I foolishly let Perceptor look after him when I went on a mission. The small tyke got into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's infamous 'Homebrew High Grade'. Next thing I know, he's expanded to almost Jazz's size and then he promptly exploded when Perceptor poked him." Wheeljack ranted subspacing his data-pad and taking interest "I really liked him too, though afterwards Prowl had a fit and sent the whole science team to clean him from the walls and roof."

"That sounds like a nutty weekend, but I'm sure I can trump you… let me get my data tracks…"

**-Jazz's Quarters-**

"I told you not to touch that mech!" the ARK's Jazz nearly shrieked at him as he fiddled with a few dials on the finely tuned stereo system upgrading it and slipping in a few new tunes into the already extensive library.

"Sorry" the silver Jazz shrugged as the wires slithered back into his wrists from linking with the sound system.

With an aggravated sigh the TIC of the ARK flopped onto his berth watching his dimensional counterpart explore his quarters. "Don't touch that either!" Jazz warned the black visored mech who extended a pointy digit to poke his gaming system that was innocently sitting on the shelf amid tape and video cases. He sighed and heaved his black and white frame up into a sitting position "Look, you share my name so we must have something in common…"

"Infiltrating bases and killing Decepticons?" the silver Jazz offered straddling his spare chair

"That's morbid"

"Force of habit"

"How about music?" the black and white Jazz asked curiously watching as the silver Jazz's face lit up.

"Mech, took you this long to get onto something interesting?" the four fingered mech grinned practically hopping in his seat "I'm the music master"

"Nah-uh" Jazz denied "Ultimate Music Master is decided by a game"

"… I'm listening"

"Alright here's what we're going to do" Jazz grinned leaning forward to conspire with his silver counterpart.

* * *

><p>AN: All mistakes are my own and I apologise!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R

(crack, Tf dimension crossing, the usual. Hope you like and enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Get out of my Medbay!" Ratchet snarled at the neon green and yellow Ratchet that was currently browsing his storage cabinet.<p>

"No" the medic growled back returning to his examination of a heavy duty welder. "I'm waiting for Wheeljack to turn up"

"How does that logic work?" the Red and white medic asked spitefully polishing his favourite wrench

"If your Wheeljack is anything like mine, he explodes on a finely timed schedule" the spikier Ratchet said with a shrug, puffing out air from his vents in a gruff sigh. "His next explosion is due either this evening at around five or midnight"

"Then you can come back later" the CMO of the ARK replied with a glare "because according to my clock you have about four hours before he explodes"

"I resent my explosions getting predicted" Wheeljack's voice grumbled as he trod into the room holding the boxier Wheeljack's arm, the rest of the ARK's engineer wincing as he limped into the infamous medbay. "Anyway Ratch' you owe me a 'Get patched up without a lecture' repair. You said my device wouldn't work and hey presto here we are!" the engineer elaborated his colour indicators fluttering a rainbow of happy colours as he waved around the ARK Wheeljack's arm to convey his point.

"Yeah, yeah, I can't use my wrench to knock you out and I have to be… nice" the yellow and green Ratchet shuddered before he sighed in annoyance "To be fair it was making weird noises before we got zapped here."

"Ha, they're just like me and you Ratch'!" the ARK Wheeljack laughed nervously as the red and white Ratchet turned a venomous glare on him as their dimensional counterparts bickered good naturedly "Uh… Wheeljack could I get my arm back?"

"Oh!" the slightly larger Wheeljack chuckled handing over the severed arm to the ARK's Ratchet who sighed "Here you go!"

"Thank you" Ratchet said inclining his helm before examining the energon covered wires that sparked at the end of the limb. "How did you do this?"

"Holo-image ball" Wheeljack said with a shrug, "Was reaching for my data-tracks when I speared the battery with my screwdriver. Resulting explosion had my arm dropping off."

"Just get on the medical berth 'Jack" Ratchet sighed watching the spikier Ratchet scan his own Wheeljack, the plane of blue light glancing off of white armour.

"How did you manage to dislocate that gear? That's the fourth time this month!" the green Ratchet grumbled, his clawed fingers wiggling into a gap in the plates of white armour, the other Wheeljack's colour indicators flashing in time with his giggles as the irritable, brightly coloured medic snapped the gear back into place.

"I'm old Ratchet" the other Wheeljack shrugged as the ARK Ratchet set about reattaching the severed limb he held in his servos "I'm meant to have a few squeaks here and there"

"It doesn't help that you blow yourself up on a weekly basis" the spiky Ratchet grumbled smacking his Wheeljack fondly over the helm.

_**-Rec-Room—**_

"I don't trust him" Mirage said as he watched his dimensional counterpart give Smokescreen a run for his credits in a game of poker.

"Aww come on 'Raj" Hound smiled as he took a swig from his energon cube "Your beginning to sound like Cliffy"

"Where Cliffjumper's accusations are wrong and misguided, mine however are put solidly on evidence" Mirage sniffed in that unique way that let Hound know that he was in his 'Towers mech' mode "He's made of the same metal as that silvery fellow that was following Jazz around along the roof, he isn't any noble from what my scan has revealed"

"So how does it feel to know that your counterpart may or may not be a Noble?" Trailbreaker asked

"Horrible" Mirage pouted fiddling with his cube, his Noble-mech ego taking a skydive without a parachute.

"Just pause and think about it for a moment Mirage" Hound said seriously "His war sounds a lot more, darker and brutal, heck the other Jazz got torn in _half_ by Megatron's own servos. Who says he hasn't had to be rebuilt entirely once before? Maybe he only has a little bit of his noble calibre plating left. Anyway he has an electro-disruptor like you do 'Raj, that has to count for something"

"I suppose" Mirage agreed with a frown as Smokescreen turned out to be victorious much to the gambling Datsun's delight.

The other Mirage looked around for a minute before their golden gazes locked, one filled with suspicion, the other cold, calculating and calm.

Their gazes broke as the dimension traveller got a comm. from one of his friends, the bot tensing and his optics dimming slightly as he listened in. A low hum filled the Rec-Room as the electro-disruptor the lankier Mirage had powered up fading into silence as the mech faded from view, his pedes barely making a sound as he tred swiftly across the Rec-Room and out into the corridor.

**_-Medbay-_**

"Wonder where they are going" Wheeljack noted as their dimensional counterparts exited the medbay, a flash of quicksilver signalling that the other Jazz was crawling along the roof something magnetised to his back.

"Beats me, now stay, or I'll get my industrial welder out" Ratchet snapped

**_-Training Room-_**

"Why did you call us here, Jazz?" Prowl rumbled pacing leisurely around the Training Room as his silvery bondmate huddled near the main control consoles, splicing and joining various wires as he attached a little black box to the bottom of the main key board.

"You're going to be my guinea pigs!" Jazz said proudly as Optimus made his late appearance, trailed by the boxier Optimus after they had received a panicked comm. from Red Alert that the silver Jazz was tampering with the controls. The panicked rant was quickly followed by a conspiracy theory that had the flame decorated Optimus snickering as both Primes traded experiences with their crews in the ARK Optimus' office and occasionally listening to the two Prowl's next door trying to one up each other with battle plans.

"For what exactly?" Ratchet asked wearily eyeing the exits of the room and calculating the probability of getting to the door without being caught.

"0.45%" Prowl suddenly said making the grumpy medic jump and turn to glare at him

"How do you always know?"

"It's an enforcer thing" the red chevroned mech replied picking a stone from under his claw as his bondmate finished his tinkering. "Plus, Sideswipe gets that look in his optics when he's sent to me for punishment"

"Voila!" Jazz cried triumphantly opening his arms wide in a grand 'ta-da!' gesture

"I don't see anything different" Wheeljack said honestly running a scan over the consol they were gathered round.

"You brought your X-Box Kinect didn't you?" Prowl sighed rubbing his optics with clawed fingers in exasperation as he caught sight of the black box "Sergeant Epps isn't going to be pleased you disconnected it from the TV again"

"Jazz challenged me to a dance match and music quiz!" the silver saboteur declared placing his hands on his hip plating as his comrades groaned "and you are all going to help me practice!"

_**-2007 dimension, Rec-Room—**_

"What the hell? Aww man! Please don't tell me the Kinect box came to life and is wandering around like the X-Box 360!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(Crack! A new TF appears! Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Training Room-<strong>_

"Do I want to know why Jazz is magnetised to the roof sulking?" Ratchet asked as he looked up from the data-pad he was studying from his subspace pocket as the other dimension travellers returned from the 'dancing contest' between the two Jazz, the neon green medic glancing up at the usually quicksilver mech that was curled up in the corner on the roof at the far end of the Training Room that they were currently occupying.

"He lost the dancing game by one point" Wheeljack snickered watching as Prowl stood with his servos on his hips, doorwings flared in exasperation calling up to the downtrodden TIC 'Don't make me come up there and give your aft a good kick!' "But he won the music quiz"

"What song were they dancing to?" the temperamental CMO asked as Optimus joined Prowl in trying to coax the upset mech down from the roof.

"Michael Jackson 'Bad' I believe" Wheeljack grinned his colour indicators fluxing multicoloured in his amusement as their flame decorated leader literally jumped to try and drag Jazz off of the roof. "The ARK Jazz beat him by one point, but to be fair our Jazz trashed him in the music quiz after as revenge"

"Well just as long as the young whippersnapper doesn't get into his head to try and maim the ARK Jazz like Ironhide nearly did to Bluestreak when the mechling beat him in target practice." Ratchet shrugged going back to reading.

"I thought that was why Prowl set up the 'Bluestreak Protection Programme' in the form of the Twins?" the Engineer asked curiously

"That was abolished when Prowl discovered Sunstreaker kissing Bluestreak in the corridor. Now we have the 'Sunstreaker Protection Programme' set up by Optimus at Sideswipe's insistence since Prowl is still on the warpath. Ironhide got over his jealousy when he realised he could still blow up stuff better than Bluestreak in the demo for the president about four weeks ago." Mirage chimed in fading into view in true ghost fashion. "Jeez Wheeljack you need to get out of your lab more"

"I'm sorry if making Jazz's Disintegration Grenades takes up most of my time" the explosion prone mech grumbled "And before you start, Ratchet, it took out the feline pest, Ravage, didn't it?"

"Yes" the chartreuse medic said raising an optic ridge over his data-pad "But you also took out half of my medbay before the Disintegration nano-bots died"

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly, feeling over the dent in his helm that Ratchet had 'gifted' him with in remembrance "Oh, yeah"

Mirage snickered and turned to watch as Jazz came free from the roof with a yelp, flailing before he smacked into the ground with the growling form of Prowl standing over him.

"Jazz!" the golden opticked mech snapped reaching for the startled silver mech who squeaked and took off running, the Praxian hot on his tail.

_**-Bayverse Dimension-**_

Sideswipe groaned as Ironhide ordered him to scope out Wheeljack's lab "Why me?" he whined trying (and failing miserably) to dig in his tyre pedes to prevent him getting shoved over the threshold of the engineers lab.

"You're the most annoying" Bluestreak shrugged as he watched from leaning against the opposite wall, Sunstreaker standing beside him laughing his highly polished aft off. "According to Ironhide anyway." He quickly amended as the silver Corvette glared at him. "Plus, you do kind of owe him after you nearly drowned those ambassadors in that pink paint meant for Red Alert."

The prankster groaned as the annoyed Ironhide managed to shove him over the imposing blast door line into the dangerous lab, before slamming the door in the younger mechs faceplate as Sideswipe tried to escape.

"Ouch" the silver swordsmech whined clutching at his olfactory sensor before cowering against the door as he scanned the alien room, packed with inventions and half finished projects, including the frames for Wheeljack's latest project, the Dinobots. Giant scary metal exoskeletons like the giant lizards that had roamed the planet before the fragile humans evolved.

Sideswipe rattled his plating, the panels shuddering as he picked his way through the shiny alien technology that Wheeljack fiddled with on a daily basis. Some had even started gathering a tiny layer of dust since the engineers disappearance with Ratchet after their missing mechs nearly a week ago.

Suddenly a shiny glint caught his optic, and like a moth to an electric light, Sideswipe reached for it, watched by a single ruby optic from the vent…

_**-Two Hours Later, G1 Dimension-**_

Jazz had finally gotten over his loss and was now playing with an enthusiastic (if nothing else) Wheeljack dancing to Michael Jackson's 'Black or White' on the X-Box Kinect he had re-wired into the Training Room's systems.

Prowl, satisfied at having distracted his mate from his funk by chasing him around with a spare shuriken he had in his subspace, stiffened, wearily scanning the room, his doorwings twitching irritably as Ratchet took notice of his sudden anxiety.

"What's the matter Prowl?" the green medic asked his own armour ruffling as he picked up the SIC's faint emotions through his EM field.

"My Twin sense is tingling" the Dodge Charger replied seriously "It's Sideswipe I think"

"Ace!" Jazz grinned from where he was dancing beside a frustrated looking Wheeljack "You can sense the Twin's plotting from another dimension?"

"Or it could be the twins at the ARK" Optimus shrugged memorising the movements "I play next Jazz."

"No, this feels like Sideswipe from our dimension" Prowl muttered as Jazz confirmed Optimus as his next opponent "Slagger better not be messing with my data-pads…"

_**-ARK Storage Decks—**_

Having someone drop literally from the ceiling onto you wasn't something Sunstreaker had ever thought was possible, but here it was in startling clarity. A silver lithe mech was sitting on top of him having appeared in a blinding flash of crackling blue energy.

"What the frag?" he roared squirming under the heavy weight of one of the sharper dimension travellers who scrambled off of him clutching the box to his chest plate, balancing on two wheels that acted as his pedes.

The new mech grinned and began chirring and clicking at him, skating around him as if judging him to be somebody he knew.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe called from just beyond the storage room door that they had been ordered to clear as punishment clearly none the wiser of their new guest "Did you see where the Duct-tape went?"

Sunstreaker groaned pulling a golden hand down his faceplate as he spied the duct-tape roll perched like a ring on a finger, over the large jutting shoulder blade of the new mech. "Just a minute, Sides" he grumbled stalking forward and lunging at the new mech that skated just out of his reach, hissing wearily, silver armour flared and rattling like a threatened rattle snake before skating off down the corridor at speed "Come back here you stupid mech! I only want the duct-tape!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Sorry for the delay on this! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Prowl. Stop staring at it," Ratchet grumbled, looking up from his data-pad filled with his medical files on all of the bots present in the Rec-Room, both the ARK and his own Wheeljack discussing a warp drive. "You'll fry an optic sensor, and I don't have my micro surgery tools"<p>

"I am weary of what I will find," the black and white bot replied frowning at the bright orange metal as he heard his mate dancing with a frustrated looking ARK Cliffjumper on the hijacked X-box Kinect. "My Sideswipe sense is still tingling."

"I'm telling you Prowl," Mirage shrugged from where he lounged near the far wall after having been thoroughly trounced by Jazz at the dancing game that the ARK Jazz had insisted on being hooked up in the Rec-Room. "It'll probably be the ARK's Sideswipe; it must be a universal Prowl thing."

"We'll see," the Praxian muttered as he went back to staring holes in the Cybertanium door.

_**===Meanwhile=== **_

"Where the frag am I?" Sideswipe nearly howled to himself in confusion as he skated by the ARK Command Deck, the red and yellow mechs he had landed on down in the bowels of the seemingly endless ship following him closely shouting at him all the while as bots stared out of the Command Deck to look around the corridor in bewilderment. "Prowl! Jazz! Wheeljack even! Help me!"

A large set of orange double doors, the same colour of the hall he was currently fleeing down on one of the upper corridors suddenly hissed open and he bolted for the opening…

_**===Rec-Room===**_

The door to the Rec-Room hissed open and a familiar spiky silver frame leaped through the gap, lunging at the surprised looking golden opticked Prowl who as knocked flat on his back, his wings flared about his helm like a halo, as the conversations in the Rec-Room reeled to a startled halt.

"Prowl!" the mech atop him shrieked in joy hugging the SIC like a demented Koala, nuzzling the startled mech with a pleased purr "I found you, I found you! Never have I been so fragging happy to see you!"

"Sideswipe!" the golden opticked Prowl growled trying to free his pinned arms and buck off the younger mech. "Cease and desist!"

"Awww," the neon green Ratchet snickered twirling a wrench between his fingers "They're connecting."

"I want in on the hug action!" Jazz pouted as Prowl offered him a glare.

"You will do no such thing" the chevroned mech snapped finally managing to shove the silver half of the Twins off of him, flexing his doorwings to get rid of the cramp, only to get hugged again when he was fully standing.

"There are some freaky mechs chasing me!" the swordsmech whined hugging Prowl close as if he was frightened.

"Hey! Give me back my duct tape you mugger!" the yellow, boxier form of the ARK's Sunstreaker barrelling into the Rec-Room, closely followed by his twin who was ex-venting in exertion, the red Sideswipe bracing himself on his knee joints as he caught his breath.

"Slagger can run fast." Was his groaned excuse.

"I prefer the term skating, stalker!" the silver Sideswipe snarled from behind Prowl's doorwing, his shoulder projections slowly shifting down, the duct tape roll still sitting innocently around the tip dropping off and rolling under a Rec-Room table, the sharp projections turning the mech's arms into the lethal blades that had sliced Sideways in half back in his home dimension.

"All of you stop it" the spikier Prowl snapped holding an arm out to prevent the Sideswipe he knew from attacking the ARK twins. "Sideswipe, give them back this… Duct tape they speak of and go sit in a corner out of the way!"

"I don't have any slagging Duct tape!" Sideswipe whined at his superior bouncing slightly on his tyre pedes "I landed on them and they started chasing me!"

"You're me?" the ruby Sideswipe gawked interrupting the escalating argument the newer mech and the golden opticked Prowl were delving into, attracting the attention of the rest of the Rec-Room.

"No, I'm me; you're a dimensional rip off" the silver mech with the tyre pedes said with a snort crossing his arms across his chest plates, his blades reverting into the sharp shoulder extensions once more his helm turned up in a snooty air.

"Oh sure," the red plated mech drawled poking his frustrated looking twin in the arm "I don't see your Sunstreaker counterpart anywhere, at least I have mine"

"My Sunny is still in our dimension" Sidewipe growled back sticking out his glossa "So there, at least I don't have to hold my twins servo when crossing dimensions."

"Why you!" Sideswipe growled lunging at the silver mech.

"Are we just going to let them argue?" Optimus asked curiously from where he was involved in a card game with a bored Mirage and his ARK counterpart as he saw Prowl shrug his doorwings and wander off to talk tactics with the blissfully ignorant ARK Prowl who was refining a battle plan, lifting his data-pad casually as both Sideswipe's grappled and rolled around the Rec-Room floor.

"Might as well, it'll keep the spitfires out of trouble." Ratchet said with a shrug as Wheeljack trotted over to the neon green and yellow, chattering a mile a minute, excitedly explaining some designs for a warp engine. "No, Wheeljack you can't build anything that will either kill or maim you; you are officially only allowed to tinker with small non lethal objects until we get back to our dimension."

"But what if Prowl needs more acid pellets?" the dimension travelling Wheeljack asked slyly, thinking he had the medic this time.

"Do you see a battle anywhere?" the temperamental medic asked in return shooting down Wheeljack's hopes before they could even flap their wings.

As the rest of the Rec-Room returned to their previous activities, the boxier Optimus Prime walked into the room his blue optics alight with glee but to his credit, only pausing for about two minutes to stare at the two Sideswipe's rolling past him in a flurry of growls and fists, trailed by an exasperated Sunstreaker before continuing with his announcement. "Autobots, we have good news! The femmes are coming to visit!"


End file.
